Principessa e il tonno
by ZacharyStella
Summary: Tsuna, "normali" gli studenti a scuola destinare dame di essere un boss mafioso. Ma un nuovo studente viene e cattura l'attenzione Tsuna, il suo vecchio amico d'infanzia. Ma l'unica cosa che non ha mai saputo di lei è che lei è una mafia princess.27OC 56OC 4YL
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna, studenti della scuola "normale" dame destino per essere un boss mafioso. Ma un nuovo studente arriva e cattura occhio di Tsuna, suo amico d'infanzia. Ma l'unica cosa che non ha mai conosciuto su di lei è che lei è una principessa di mafia, che significa che lei sarà un boss mafioso. Che cosa accadrà per i due? 27xOC, 59xOC lieve (4yl [ultimo anno di liceo])

**Non proprio KHR a tutti. Possiedo solo mio OCs, la storia e il marshmallow che saranno arrosto di fiamme.**

'_Pensieri_

Normale

**Capitolo 1: Nuova ragazza**:

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna si preparano per la scuola in cinque minuti o altro," urlò un bambino indossa un fedora, prendere a calci il giovane burnet fuori il suo letto. "Ahi, Reborn perché hai fatto questo," gridò Tsuna. Reborn saltò sul petto di Tsuna. "Si dispone di scuola, così ottiene vestito e arrivare a scuola ora," ha detto Reborn puntando una pistola verde a Tsuna. Tsuna urlare come una ragazza. E Reborn a piedi fuori dalla stanza. Tsuna si alzò e vide la lettera che ha ricevuto ieri. Tsuna pick up e leggere che cosa è in esso, poiché non aveva alcun tempo con il suo tutor demone test lui. Lascia cadere la lettera sul pavimento e si precipitò per ottenere pronto come il suo viso era rosso come una mela. Egli si precipitò in cucina e afferra qualche Brindisi, "Mamma mi dispiace che devo andare così non sarà tardo". "Ok Tsuna", ha detto sua mamma, Nana, cottura degli alimenti per tutti gli altri. Smirk rinato come Tsuna chiudere lo sportello anteriore.

All'esterno sono stati migliori amici di Tsuna, Yamamoto e zuccone. "Hey Tsuna" disse Yamamoto allegramente e sorridente. "Decima!" urlò zuccone con i suoi occhi scintillanti. "Ciao zuccone, Yamamoto. Andiamo a scuola o Hibari sarà bit noi a morte,"ha detto Tsuna. (A/N-Hibari è qualunque anno vuole essere). I tre ragazzi si precipitarono come veloce come si può per ottenere per la scuola, e quando ci sono arrivati Tsuna urtato qualcuno e cadde. Tsuna look up, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE, Hibari!" urlò Tsuna, e zuccone e Yamamoto finalmente catturato fino a Tsuna. "Per me, urtare erbivoro, ti morderà a morte, ma per ora ottenete alla classe prima Campanella," ha detto Hibari. Tsuna si alzò e si inchinò un paio di volte e si precipitò con i suoi amici nella scuola. "Stupido erbivoro," Hibari mutter e lui a piedi con Hibird sulla sua spalla.

I tre ottenuto per un po ' di classe prima della campana. Tutti andavano al desk di Tsuna e Tsuna si sedette. "Che cosa sta succedendo Tsuna? Si agisce un po' strano,"chiese Yamamoto. "Sì, decimo non si agisce come te," ha detto zuccone. Tsuna è caduto dalla sua sedia a guadagnare un paio di snickers da altri studenti. Tsuna si alzò e disse: "Beh ho ricevuto una lettera da un amico di infanzia che non ho visto negli anni ieri, e lei è tornato e lei è il trasferimento alla scuola", ha detto Tsuna. _«Ma lei sta andando ad essere in questa classe, e non so cosa fare, dato che lei mi piace un sacco»_ Tsuna pensato. Yamamoto e zuccone annuì. Kyoko e Hanna camminare sopra, "Ciao Tsuna-kun," ha detto Kyoko. "Ciao Kyoko, Hanna," ha detto Tsuna normalmente che scioccò Kyoko, Hanna, Yamamoto e zuccone. Stavano per dire qualcosa quando insegnante Dino è venuto poll "Ciao tutti, abbiamo un nuovo studente che sta tornando ad essere in Italia 9 anni. Venite e presentatevi,"ha detto Dino. La ragazza cammina e si trasforma per affrontare la classe. Vide Tsuna e un po' arrossire e sorridere a lui. Tsuna a sua volta arrossì follemente e girare a distogliere lo sguardo. Tutti i ragazzi tranne Yamamoto e zuccone, che stavano cercando un Tsuna, guardano la nuova ragazza. "Ciao il mio nome è che Katie Purezza, è bello incontrare volti nuovi e vedere facce vecchie," ha detto Katie. "Il tuo posto è a sinistra di Tsuna," ha detto Dino, "Hai questa classe per incontrare il nuovo studente dal momento che ho un incontro con due persone male." Guardare la maggior parte di persone confondere, come Dino ha lasciato l'Aula. Ogni ragazzo tranne la mafia quelli andati e circonda Katie. Stavano dicendo cose a caso. Katie rilasciare aura mortale che spaventava tutti tranne Tsuna. Katie cammina e affronta Tsuna al pavimento. Tutti bocca goccia, ben Yamamoto è ridere e zuccone è sempre pipì. "Ahhh Katie, può per favore ottenete fuori di me," ha detto Tsuna. Katie ha ottenuto fuori Tsuna e aiuto Tsuna alzarsi. Tsuna abbraccio a sua volta Katie. "È bello vederti principessa," ha detto Tsuna. "Call me Katie, Yoshi. Ed è bello essere indietro"ha detto Katie abbracciarsi Tsuna due. Entrambi all'oscuro che cosa sta succedendo intorno a loro.

**AN: ho dovuto mettere il disclaimer. Si prega di rivedere e inviare commenti. Ciao Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

L'ultima volta:

Tsuna abbraccio a sua volta Katie. "È bello vederti principessa," ha detto Tsuna. "Call me Katie, Yoshi. Ed è bello essere indietro"ha detto Katie abbracciarsi Tsuna due. Entrambi all'oscuro che cosa sta succedendo intorno a loro.

Non proprio KHR solo mio OCs

Capitolo 2: Migliore amico di Tsuna

Da qualche parte: "Buon lavoro Dame-Tsuna," ha detto un bambino. "My lil bro è crescere," ha detto un uomo biondo. "Hn, erbivoro," ha detto un'allodola.

Aula: Tsuna e Katie sia notato tutti li a guardare e si fermata abbracciando entrambi rosso come una mela. Kyoko si avvicina e abbraccia Katie poco. "È bello vedere che ancora una volta e si e Tsuna essendo stretta," ha detto Kyoko. Sguardo zuccone a Katie, "come ti conosco?" chiede zuccone. "Mai venirlo a contatto nel mio marmocchio di vita fumo", ha detto Katie calci zuccone. Yamamoto ridere, "Così Tsuna è che questo è il tuo amico d'infanzia?" chiede. Tutti si appoggia pollici "sì, lei è. Katie ed io eravamo amici molto stretti, poiché i nostri padri si conoscono davvero bene,"ha detto Tsuna. _'Dal momento che ho scoperto dal suo papà che erano una famiglia mafiosa, e sarà ancora in grado di contattare Katie non importa cosa'_Tsuna pensato. Zuccone si alzò e got pronto a attraverso la dinamite. "Zuccone, se tu li hai a che fare con ragazze fan per un mese dritto, senza interruzioni, gettare" Tsuna minacciano che paura ogni ragazzo nella classe. "Ma decimo lei kick me e come voi man mano destra, non riesco a essere picchiato da una donna," zuccone ha detto. "A fine per quello," Tsuna mutter solo Katie e zuccone sentito. Katie guarda verso Tsuna con occhi spalancati, "decimo? Non dirmi che tu sei il Vo... "Katie iniziato da Tsuna coprire la bocca. "Più tardi Katie," ha detto Tsuna. Katie annuì e poi ha detto, "Così Tsuna stai andando a fare quello che vi chiedo di fare quando incontriamo nuovamente?" Tsuna sorriso, "sì, ci sono. Funziona domani?" Tsuna chiedere. Katie annuì. Circa ¾ di classe aveva sangue dal naso per quello che non capiva. "Non vedo l'ora di andare sulle giostre al Carnevale per la prima volta," ha detto Katie. Quelli che nosebleed cadde giù. "Mi assicurerò la mia 'famiglia' capisce cosa sta succedendo e potete prendere me." "Ok," ha detto Tsuna. Zuccone stare in aria chiedendo cosa famiglia lei è da. Yamamoto ridere, "Sono tutti dalla nostra 'famiglia' intenzione di essere lì, Tsuna?" chiede. "Certo", ha detto Tsuna.

"Così Katie permettetemi di presentarvi il mio tre amici intimi nella classe. Zuccone, quello che si chiama un marmocchio fumo, Yamamoto, colui che è sorridente e ridere un sacco ed Emma, quello camminando sopra,"ha detto Tsuna. "Nice to meet you tre," ha detto Katie. Yamamoto ed Emma ha detto ciao indietro. Zuccone mutter, "Stupida donna". Kick Katie zuccone contro la finestra facendolo a frantumarsi e zuccone è caduto fuori dell'Aula. Tutti indietro lontano dalla porta e sono andato ai bordi dell'Aula. Tsuna Guardate Katie, in stato di shock. La porta aperta e Hibari walk in. Tsuna ha visto questo e si trovava tra Katie e Hibari. "Femmina erbivoro hai fatto questo?" ha chiesto Hibari. "Sì l'ho fatto. Katie calcio il marmocchio stupido fumare fuori dalla finestra per essere scortese con me,"disse con rabbia. Hibari "Onnivoro spostare fuori del modo così io posso po ' la ragazza a morte per danneggiare la mia scuola", ha detto sta preparando la sua tonfas. Katie snap, "vi porterà per minaccioso Yoshi e sarà..." "Mi metterò Mukuro per combattere voi più tardi se non lottare chiunque soprattutto lei," ha detto Tsuna. I suoi occhi girare arancione per un attimo poi tornare indietro al marrone. "Hn. Ok onnivoro," Hibari ha detto e lui si allontana. Tutti guardano ciò che accadrà, dame-Tsuna chi è debole ha ottenuto Hibari non per combattere. Cosa deve accadere nel mondo? (A / n: A marshmallow freak ne controllo.)

Dopo la scuola: Tsuna e Katie entrambi a piedi verso casa di Tsuna seguire zuccone e Yamamoto. A circa metà strada zuccone e Yamamoto sia a sinistra "Yoshi così, quando è diventato il decimo?" Tsuna sospiro. "E 'stato quattro anni fa. Reborn è venuto a casa mia e ha detto doveva essere la decima e ha ottenuto in seguito pazzo." Tsuna ha detto nascondendo gli occhi sotto la sua frangetta. Katie pouted, "se tu fossi il Yoshi lo so, questo sarebbe non disturbarla. Vuoi andare avanti qualunque cosa." Tsuna guardarla e sorridere, sorriso "Grazie Katie" Katie indietro. "Ushishishi. Guarda cosa abbiamo qui,"disse un principe falso sorridente. Entrambe adolescenti smettere e macchiato il principe sanguinosa. Katie nascose dietro Tsuna, "Say Yoshi, può controllare la Varia?" Tsuna goccia di sudore, "Non realmente". Katie sospira. Il falso principe macchiato Katie, "Mini-boss chi è il tuo amico, lei sembra uno dei nostri obiettivi". Il bambino accanto a sospiro il falso principe, "Bel, anche se lei era una destinazione non saremo in grado di toccare lei poiché il Decimo è suo amico." Bel sorriso, "naturalmente noi non possiamo farle del male. Non vogliamo finire nei guai dalla mini-boss. Let's get going Mammona." Bel e Mammona che sia a sinistra.

Tsuna e Katie bocca goccia. "Essi non anche cercare di attaccare?" "Sì, strano". Continuano fino a raggiungere la casa di Tsuna e spot uomini in giacca e cravatta davanti alla casa. "Essa deve significare Dino è qui e il 9." Tsuna ha detto. Katie afferra il braccio di Tsuna come entrambi a piedi attraverso gli uomini. Sussurro di Katie nell'orecchio di Tsuna. Costringendolo ad interrompere. Come una spada ottenuto aguzza a loro. "Voooi, perché è figlia del boss testa Sette Rose dell'ovest qui?"

Tsuna abbagliamento dell'uomo come altri due camminato. "Put che lontano, che è la futura sposa di Tsuna", ha detto un uomo anziano. Entrambe adolescenti urlato "Cosa!"

Ci scusiamo per il ritardo aggiornamento. Stato occupato con tonnellate di roba e ha avuto non molto tempo. Cercherà di aggiornare più. ~ Ciao.

~ Recensione per favore ~


	3. Chapter 3

Ci dispiace, per l'aggiornamento. La storia sarà fissata di alcuni errori e poi ripubblicata in seguito. Anche la storia sarà essere tradotto in italiano e spagnolo. Vi ringrazio e hai bisogno di aiuto con 6 OC per 6 guardiani di altra famiglia. Inviare OCs. Grazie. Ciao Ciao.


End file.
